zombsfandomcom-20200213-history
MP5
The '''Heckler & Koch MP5 '''or '''MP5 '''is a Submachine Gun in ZombsRoyale.io. Real-life history The MP5 is a modern SMG created on 1966 in West Germany by Heckler and Koch. Spawn The MP5 is more common than all Assault Rifles being that it spawns from Common to Legendary while most ARs spawn from Uncommon and up. In the 50v50 mode, Legendary MP5s could spawn out of Airdrops. Strategies * Due to it's fast fire rate and slight spread, the MP5 is a great go-to weapon for beginners or those who do not have very good aim, specifically to replace Shotguns, which take more skill to use. * The MP5 works best at the shortest range possible, you will have granted access to an extremely high DPS. Surprisingly, a common MP5’s DPS surpasses that of even a mythic Scoped M4, however, it will fall short against faster firing weapons such as the P90, so stay cautious of the weapon your enemy has. ** The high DPS is especially useful against knocked down enemies, in which you can kill them very quickly in a short amount of time before they get help. ** A high DPS enables you to destroy multiple structures faster than most automatic weapons. Which will quickly reduce any possible cover for enemies, the slight spread can be used to guide your shots around thin, indestructible cover. * When fighting at mid-range, the MP5 will not nearly be as useful as an AR, due to the drop-off damage and decreased accuracy. However, it may be useful for chip-damage towards enemies if you do not have an AR or simply do not have the time to switch weapons if you are trying to finish off a low health kill, especially if it’s a higher rarity. * The MP5 has no chance of reaching far enough to make it an effective long range weapon. So don’t abuse the high rate of fire to quickly burn away bullets just trying to kill someone too far away. Miscellaneous Statistics Pros/Cons Pros * High ROF * High DPS * Rather strong compared to some Assault Rifles, especially when it shines at close range * Decent at mid-range * Short reload time * Light, allowing faster speed than if you were carrying and/or firing an AR Cons * Uses up ammo fast * Fairly major drop off damage at longer ranges * Lacks the reach for effectiveness at long range Trivia * The MP5 is the most well known SMG, since it was one of the initial weapons in ZombsRoyale. * The MP5 and Uzi is basically the same off-balance as the M4 and SCAR, one weapon (MP5) outclasses the other completely except for one statistic, which is accuracy. * Previously, the MP5 was called simply the SMG, it's name was then changed to give further detail in it's type, then it was renamed to MP5 to give it a better real-life reference. The same changes went along with it's skin. ** The first skin resembled a Jatimatic SMG, which is a machine gun made in Finland. ** The second skin resembled an Agram 2000, made in Croatia. Images